The present invention relates to a truck box with a paddle handle actuated latch mechanism and more particularly to a paddle handle actuated latch mechanism that is adapted to be mounted such that the paddle handle is flush with the surface of the truck box.
In order to ensure that a single lid truck box can be securely closed, the length of the lid requires that two latching mechanisms be spaced apart along the front of the box. However, this means that in order to open the lid, the user must have access to the front of the box so that both latching mechanisms can be opened. Moreover, if additional storage boxes or cargo is positioned against the front of the box, the user must move same in order to gain access to the latching mechanisms in the front of the box, and this is inconvenient for the user. Such inconvenience is repeated when the user desires to lock the box.
A gull wing truck box can have a latching mechanism mounted on each opposite end to close each separate lid. However, the user cannot access each latching mechanism simultaneously. Instead, the user is inconvenienced by having to walk around the truck and separately open each lid from the opposite end of the box. The inconvenience is repeated when the user desires to lock the box.